


Melt

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Ghost!Spock, Holiday horror, Horror, Ice, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insanity, M/M, Snow, Snowman, blizzard, building a snowman, holiday fic, kirk/spock - Freeform, modern day AU, mourning a breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: Jim, suffering from a recent breakup, builds a snowman to keep his mind off of things.  He falls in love with his snowman who looks so perfect. Artwork at the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: implied character death.

Jim was mourning his recent, nasty break-up. The guy had broken his heart, cleared out his stuff (and stolen some of Jim's possessions along with them) and left. Two days later, Jim had heard at the coffee house that the guy had shacked up with another dude. Jim tried to move on but with a broken heart it wasn't so easy.

One day, several weeks later, there was a heavy snowstorm. Temps below freezing.

Jim looked out the window. "I know! I'll build a snowman! That's just what I need to keep my mind off of things." He threw on his heavy coat, his gloves, scarf and hat.

The snowman was majestic. Rising up tall on three large snowballs. Since he considered himself a bit of an artist, he took his time and did a good job. He fashioned a more realistic, human-like face than most people usually made for snowmen. Almost like an ice sculpture. He stood back to admire his handiwork. Wow, the snowman actually resembled an elf. Pointy ears, slanted eyebrows. But the face was beautiful, if Jim could say so himself. Jim laughed. In keeping with the snowman tradition, he stuck a bit of coal on the tip of the nose. He put sticks for hands. Put another scarf around the neck. On the head, he carefully placed a red santa hat.

Perfect.

He stood outside with the snowman as long as he could stand, then went inside. He sat at the window. Admiring his creation. The snowman looked right at him. Or so he thought. Once he could swear the snowman raised it's eyebrow. But that was crazy. He was imagining things. Sadly his creation wouldn't last, just like his recent relationship. There was a sunny day forecast. The snowman would melt.

He poured himself a brandy.

The next day, Jim got out of bed. He dreaded going outside and seeing the melted snowman. Hat and scarf were probably in a pool of water by now. He peered at the sunny sky.

It was warm enough that he could go out in a sweatshirt and scarf and gloves and hat. Leaving his coat indoors. He trudged over to the snowman site.

He gasped. The snowman was still there!

It hadn't melted. Well, maybe because he'd packed the snow so tightly. That must be it. His snowman, with the eleven face, still looked as pristine as yesterday when Jim built it. It looked so beautiful. Handsome face. Pointy ears. Beautiful snowman. He kept the hat and scarf on the snowman.

He went indoors with a smile on his face. He got ready for work. He smiled again as he exited his front door and passed the snowman. He got into his car--the ice had even melted on his car windshield, but not the snowman! He looked back at the snowman, could have sworn the snowman smirked.

But he was imaging things.

Later that evening, Jim came home from work. He parked his car. He exited, shut the door and walked up to his front door. The snowman was still there! It hadn't melted one bit. It was just as pristine and perfect as the day he'd built it. Strange. But it was only because he'd packed the snow so tightly. That had to be it. He'd done a good job on that snowman. A damned good job.

He smiled then went into his house.

The next morning it was sunny again. No snow whatsoever. He glanced at the weather reports. It was warming up. Surely that would be the end of the snowman. He dreaded going outside to his car and seeing a pool of water, the hat and scarf in the middle of it.

He went out the front door and stopped. The snowman was still there! How was that possible? Still, it must be because of the tightly packed snow. It did get pretty cold at night. That must be keeping the snowman intact. They didn't melt to the ground that quickly. Took 'em a few days, right? But the snowman looked just as pristine as the day he'd built it. Odd. He kept the scarf and hat on the snowman, looked better on it than in the closet anyway.

He came home from work, late that evening and halted--how can that be? The snowman was still there! Pristine. Un-melted. Perfect. Just as fresh as the day he'd built it. Impossible!

He stared at the snowman in awe. The snowman looked back at him. "Mr. Snowman," Jim said. "You're still here! You're here for me! You won't leave me, will you."

The snowman looked at him.

"I'll bet you'll never leave me, Mr. Snowman. I love you. You are the most wonderful snowman ever."

The snowman looked at him.

Jim stared up at the sky. "I wish upon a star. I wish Mr. Snowman was a real man. Not made of snow and ice but of flesh and blood. A real man to love me and never leave. For I love him and he must love me. He hasn't melted, he hasn't gone away, now that's true love."

He went to bed and fell into a restless sleep. He could have sworn that he felt a icy kiss upon his lips, but when he opened his eyes, nobody was there. He was only dreaming. He flipped over. He sure missed sleeping in someone's arms.

A few days later, the snowman was still there. Pristine. Perfect! That was so bizarre.

And the same thing the next day and the next.

He had to admit he felt comforted when he walked over to the snowman. He spent time with it, before he left for work in the morning and when he came home. Then again before he went to bed he went outside and chatted to it. He told Mr. Snowman all of his woes. All about the breakup.

He had a rash idea to stay outside all night and keep Mr. Snowman company but he thought better of it. Too cold. But he missed his snowman when he went to his warm bed. He wished he could bring his snowman inside, but he'd probably damage it.

Soon, there was a blizzard in the forecast, coming very soon, the weekend in fact.

On Saturday, his best friend Bones was over, getting drunk. Bones had also marveled at the snowman's pristine condition before the heavy snow had gotten bad, but figured: "The ground must be really cold, that's why it hasn't melted, Jim."

"Yeah, Bones, that must be it. Like you said. I had the same idea. Honest."

"Nothing magical about it, Jim."

"I know."

"Just sayin'."

They glanced out the window. The snow was really falling. "I should have went home when I had the chance!" Bones lamented.

"Yeah, you should have!"

"Goddammit," Bones grumbled and flopped down on the sofa. Jim went to the TV turned on the football game and threw Bones another beer. They sat glumly and watched for a few minutes.

Jim bolted up from the couch. "My snowman!"

"Relax," Bones said. "Your snowman is fine." Bones chuckled. "I can't believe I'm comforting you about a silly snowman but whatever...." He took a long sip of the beer.

"But there's a blizzard outside!"

"Yeah, all the more reason for us to stay in and get wasted! Look Green Bay just scored!"

"I have to go out there and check on my snowman!" Jim put on his coat, scarf, hat and gloves.

"Wait a minute, Jim! Are you crazy? You can't go out there--it's really coming down outside. We're snowed in!"

"He'll get covered in the snow, I have to clear it off of him!"

"Fine! I'll go with you, alright? Fuck, man." Bones put on his own coat, hat, scarf and gloves.

They went out the front door, boy was it ever freezing outside. Jim couldn't remember it getting this cold last year.

The snowman was untouched, not a drop of snow on it! In fact it looked even better than before. Perfect. Pristine.

"Fuck, man, it's fucking COLD!" Bones bellowed out. Jim could see the man's breath. "GODDAMMIT, it's cold! Holy shit!"

"The snowman is untouched! No snow on him!" Jim said.

"Yeah," Bones said. "Great."

Suddenly Jim, caught a flicker in the snowman's eyes. Flitting back and forth. The snowman was eyeing Bones.

Jim grabbed Bones' arm. "Hey, you know what? I think my snowman is jealous."

"What?"

"My snowman, he's jealous of you. Don't worry, Mr. Snowman, Bones isn't my new boyfriend!" Jim said to the snowman. "You can relax, Mr. Snowman."

"Huh?" Bones said. "Yeah, we're just friends...we're not...." Bones shook his head. "Fuck man, I'm talking to a fucking snowman, I must be insane or drunk. Jim, come on man, snowmen don't get jealous--hell, they don't care, they're not even alive."

But Jim saw the snowman's eyes flit over again to Bones. "Don't worry, My snowman, you're the only man for me," he whispered.

"Jim can we go inside now? You're starting to creep me the fuck out," Bones said.

Jim reluctantly turned. "Okay, Bones, let's go in."

They walked back to the front door. Jim turned and saw the snowman watching them. The snowman looked sad. Poor snowman.

Back inside, they huddled in front of the roaring fireplace. "BRRRR!" Bones said, rubbing his hands. "You happy now? Your fucking snowman's fine. I don't know how but it is."

"Magic," Jim said.

"Magic," Bones spat. "My ass."

"Want another beer?"

"Hey, if you're offering!"

"Got enough for days, if need be," Jim said. "And plenty of food!"

"Good man!" Bones replied.

A couple hours later and Bones was passed out on the sofa. Jim stood above him, listening to the man snore. Jim would go to bed, but first he needed to check on Mr. Snowman. See if he was doing okay in the blizzard. He'd only be out there for a few moments.

He put on his coat, hat, scarf and gloves and went outside.

He trudged over to the snowman site.

The snowman was gone! He'd been destroyed in the blizzard. Oh....no! Jim teared up.  He couldn't believe it.  The snowman....was....

Gone.

He turned to go. But suddenly he heard: "Jim."

He spun around. There was a figure standing in front of him. Not in a coat, but just a pair of pants, shoes and a sweater. Wearing the santa hat and scarf. "Hey! Who the fuck are you?  You destroyed my snowman and stole those from me. Give them back!  They're mine."

"You gave them to me, Jim."

"No, I didn't! I put them on my snowman to decorate it.  And how'd you know my name, anyway?"

"I am your snowman."

"No you're not, you're walking around. Snowmen can't walk."

"You wished upon a star and made me mobile, Jim."

Jim blinked. He stepped closer. It was him. Mr. Snowman... but in humanoid form. The figure had pointy ears, slanted eyebrows, perfect hair, a slight transparent, bluish tinge but he was walking and talking. "Oh my God...." Jim breathed, it visible in the cold. "You're alive."

"I am here for you. I will always be here for you."

Mr. Snowman was so beautiful. So tall, lithe, handsome. Perfect. Jim couldn't be happier. "I love you, Mr. Snowman," Jim said.

"Beloved, my name is Spock," Mr. Snowman said.

"Spock," Jim repeated. "That's an unusual name."

"Indeed." Spock held out his hand. "Dance with me, Jim."

The snow was falling overhead. Jim took Spock's hand and danced with him. They danced and they danced and they danced. Jim forgot about the cold. Suddenly Spock pulled Jim into an embrace. Their mouths were close. Very close. "I would like to kiss you, Jim."

"Yes, Spock, kiss me. I want nothing more."

When their mouths met, at first Jim felt ice, then soothing warmth. The kiss grew passionate. Jim never wanted to stop, never wanted to let go.

* * *

Bones snorted awake. He grabbed his iPhone off the coffee table, looked at the time: 10:00 AM. He got up off of the sofa. Jim must still be in bed. He looked out the window. Blizzard seemed to be over. No more snow was falling.

He trudged over to Jim's bedroom, looked in on him. But Jim's bed was empty.

He cursed. If that asshole was out there with that damned snowman.... He donned his coat, scarf, hat and gloves, grumbling as he did so.

When he went outside he gasped.

"OH my GOD, Jim! No!"

_____________  
end

Illustration: "Jim and his Snowman"

 

 


End file.
